


Blossoms

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Blood Drinking, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, fairytale, fluffy feels, smut as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: The fourth fic in the Beast Series. Harry convinces Severus to let Ron and Hermione come to their cottage for dinner. Hopefully everything goes as planned...





	Blossoms

Harry sat at the table and spooned a bit of the porridge that Severus made him in his mouth. For someone who didn't eat human food, Severus was a pretty good cook. He sighed through his nose as the hot porridge steamed in his mouth. He swallowed and turned his head. Severus was moving around in the kitchen, placing dishes up in the cupboard.

"Severus?"

"What?" Severus called from the kitchen. Harry lifted a piece of fresh strawberry from the top of the porridge and bit down.

"How would feel about having someone over?"

The clattering of dishes stopped, and Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Severus moved past him to sit in the seat next to him. "Having someone over?"

"Well, more than one person. Er, two, to be exact."

Severus let out a long sigh. "Let me guess, Ron and..."

"Hermione," Harry finished. "Please?"

"Surely they can't be pleased that you're shacking up with a beast. _The_ beast," Severus said darkly. Harry shook his head.

"Actually, they don't mind it much. Especially not Hermione," Harry said conversationally and glanced up from his bowl of porridge. Severus sighed again. 

"I hope you don't expect me to come with you to the village," Severus said. Harry shook his head.

"I can't wait to see Hermione and Ron's baby, either," Harry said excitedly. Severus' eyes widened.

"You can't have a baby over," Severus hissed lowly. "What if I--"

"I wouldn't have the _baby_ over," Harry countered. "And you wouldn't do anything, anyway."

"How would you know?" Severus said. Harry grinned.

"You have more self-control than an iron bar that can't be crushed," Harry shot back. "And besides, you had dinner just last night." He rubbed two fingers over the healing bruise on his throat. Severus narrowed his eyes. 

"Yes, but--"

"I know you were used to eating a whole person every six months," Harry said quietly, "but you're not like that anymore, and haven't been for a long time. You have me, and I'll always give you what you need. Just like you do for me."

Severus rubbed his temples and set his hand back down in his lap. Harry grabbed one and stroked his thumb over the satin skin. "Severus, it'll be just fine. And I promise they'll be okay." 

Severus let out a groan and placed his other hand on top of where Harry's was. "Alright," Severus said. "You can have them over. I'll make something for dinner. How does steak sound?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he squeezed Severus' hand. "That sounds amazing," Harry said. "I'll wait until afternoon to go see them."

"In the meantime," Severus said, and he lifted his hand off of Harry's to trail his fingers up his arm, and Harry shivered. "Finish your breakfast. You should give me something in return for...entertaining guests." He lifted himself out of the chair and went to the bedroom.

Harry smiled and spooned up his porridge at a faster pace. He was hungrier for something a little different, now. He finished his breakfast and went to the kitchen to place the bowl in the sink, and made his way to the bedroom. He plopped on the bed, laying on his side and staring at Severus, who reclined naked in the bed. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and kissed the bruise on his throat.

"You can't show up looking like this," Severus murmured, and licked at the bruise lightly. Harry shivered, and Severus lifted his head.

"I'm not ashamed of it," Harry said.

Severus let out a soft snort, and Harry felt his hair flutter at the exhale of breath. He bent down again and tipped his finger under Harry's chin. "They'll think I torture you," he said, and kissed him deeply. Harry gasped into his mouth and slid his tongue into the wet cavern, carefully avoiding Severus' fangs.

"You can heal the bite marks," Harry said, breaking away from Severus' lips, "but the bruise will probably stay for awhile. They usually do." 

"Yes," Severus breathed, and kissed him again.

They lay like that for awhile, tasting each other at a leisurely pace. Harry's body was relaxed, and he felt as if he was melting into the covers. Severus lifted his hand up and stroked the side of Harry's face.

"You're mine," Severus murmured, and Harry rested his hand on top of Severus'.

"Yours," Harry agreed and cuddled closer. Severus' hand slipped from his cheek to slide into Harry's robes, rubbing past his nipples and resting on his groin. 

"Look at you," Severus purred, as Harry buried his face into Severus' throat, "you're ripe for the plucking." He trailed his fingers lower to circle around Harry's cock, and Harry let out a guttural groan. Severus released him suddenly, and Harry whimpered at the loss. Severus whispered one of his spells, and Harry's robe disappeared. Harry moaned as Severus inched closer, taking both of their cocks in hand and stroking them together slowly. Harry thrust into him, feeling Severus' hardness against his own, shuddering against the other man's throat. 

"You're...you're mine, you know," Harry gasped, and Severus let out a sharp breath against his hair.

"Always yours," Severus murmured, and he tightened his grip as Harry gurgled.

"Gah!" Harry could feel the pressure creep inside of him, but he tried to stave it. He wanted this to last, and...

"Severus, stop that," he moaned, as Severus rubbed his thumb over the head of Harry's cock. "I don't want to...not...yet..."

Severus slipped his hand down again on their cocks and stroked back up, saying, "Why not?"

"Because...you...bec..." Harry groaned as Severus pressed against him even more. His hand sped up, and Harry's heart pounded as he thrust his body against Severus and bit down on the man's shoulder as he came with a shudder. He felt the telltale splash of wetness against his groin, and he shivered as Severus softened and his hand slipped away.

"I love you," Harry whispered, and blushed. Severus' lips quirked.

"And I love you." He tousled Harry's hair and sat up, his thick cock laying soft against his thigh. "Let's take a bath, shall we?" 

"Together?"

Severus paused, and then looked down at Harry, a smirk forming on his lips. "If you want," he said. Harry sat up and stretched.

"You know I'm always up for it," Harry said. Severus chuckled.

"You're never satisfied," he said, and Harry grinned, crawling out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. Severus' magic made baths quite delightful and just the right temperature. At the village Harry was from, they hadn't had baths like this, and the water was always frigid, except in the summertime when it was muggy. Severus followed him and began filling the large tub, waving his hands over it and muttering one of his spells. The water seemed to glisten many shades of colors, almost like a diamond, faceted and sparkling with delicate rainbows. Harry stepped in and extended his hand to Severus, who joined him. 

Severus had added soap, and it smelled like honey and bergamot. It bubbled around them and Harry scooped up a bit, eying Severus as the man stared at the bathroom door. With a wide grin, he splashed at Severus, who sputtered and wiped his face.

"You little imp!"

Harry laughed, and he could see Severus' eyes gleam. Harry dunked under the water and rose back up, soap foaming up around his head and ears.

"Wash up," Severus said, "if you're going to see your friends today, you don't want to go looking and smelling like..."

"What, like you?"

"I was going to say like you've had a good fucking," Severus sniffed and looked away. Harry raised himself up and Severus turned back to look at him as Harry lathered his body and scrubbed with the towel that lay on the lip of the tub. 

"Better?" Harry said, drifting back down in the water. Severus nodded. "Your turn."

Severus sighed. The man didn't wash his hair often, but it wasn't as if the rest of him wasn't clean. He stood up, and Harry stared as he reached for the hand towel Harry held in his hand. Harry pulled his arm back, and Severus glared down at him. The glare didn't last long; Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on the junction between Severus' thigh and groin. Severus sighed.

"Enough of that," Severus said, as Harry kissed his skin again. Harry drew back and tossed the towel up at him. He watched as Severus scooped up soap and ran the hand towel down his body slowly, and Harry was sure that his beast was trying his best to torture him. If he hadn't have come already, he'd be hard and willing. "Get my back, will you?"

Harry stood up and Severus turned. Harry dragged the towel down the corded muscles and smooth skin, trailing further down, dipping into the small of his back and over his arse cheeks. Harry could feel Severus shiver, and Harry moved the towel back up, only to inch his way down between his cheeks. Severus trembled, and Harry moved lower, slowly moving towel in between them. He could feel Severus' muscles clench, and the man abruptly turned and held out his hand.

"Stop playing," Severus said, and Harry shrugged his shoulders, handing the towel back to Severus, who scrubbed at his groin before tossing the towel back into the tub. Harry watched as he lowered himself down, gracefully splitting the water as he washed the soap off of his skin. He came back up with a small gasp and shook his head, water beading down on his face. Harry lifted the drain and Severus stood up, water cascading down his pale body in rivulets. 

There were two towels, well, there hadn't always been, but when Harry moved in with Severus, he conjured another one for Harry. Harry patted himself down, the towel soft and fluffy against his steaming skin. He watched as Severus did the same, only somehow more gracefully. Harry smiled and moved out of the bathroom to put on his robes. 

When he emerged from the bedroom, Severus was sitting on the couch, reading one of his many books. Harry sat down next to him.

"What are you reading?"

Severus closed the book slightly so Harry could read the cover. "Oh, another spell book. Why can't you teach me some?"

Severus let out a sigh. "Only a beast can do magic like this," he said. "I couldn't teach you if I wanted to."

"Don't you want to?" Harry asked, and Severus glanced over at him.

"I'll admit that the idea is intriguing," Severus answered, "but you don't have much discipline."

"What? I have discipline!"

Severus snorted. "You don't listen to me often," he said ironically, and Harry settled back down into the pillows on the couch. He glanced up at one of the book filled walls.

"I'll read my usual, then," Harry said, and stood up, making his way to one of his favorite books. It was about a disgraced knight cursed by an evil sorceress, who had to go through many trials to prove his worth in the kingdom.

They sat like that for awhile. Harry finished the last chapter of his book and closed it with a huff. 

Severus turned to him and raised a single brow. "Do you want to help me with something?"

Harry nodded. "What could you need help with?"

Severus glanced toward the kitchen. "I need to find the right herbs and spices to go along with the meal," he said. "I have a heightened sense of smell, but you know that human food is revolting to me. Maybe you can pick something out." 

"You've never needed help before, and your cooking is great," Harry said.

"Yes, well..."

"You want to impress my friends!" Harry grinned, and he watched as Severus flushed with a slight tinge of pink.

 _"No,"_ Severus said, but his face said otherwise, "I just wanted to change things up, as it were."

"Alright, of course I'll help," Harry said and lifted himself off the couch. Severus followed suit. They walked out to the clearing outside, where a garden of herbs Harry had cultivated grew next to the cottage. "We'll need some potatoes," Harry said. 

"We already have some," Severus said, "and butter."

"Then take the chives," and Harry picked a few, "and the garlic. I'm sure they'll go great with the potatoes if you mash them." 

"What for dessert, then?"

Harry straightened his back to look at Severus. "We don't need dessert," he said. "Except for me," he added slyly.

Severus blinked at him owlishly before shaking his head. "I'll begin preparing, then. You can go meet your friends. And, Harry..."

Harry gazed over at Severus, as the man sighed and reached over to grab the chives from him.

"Are you sure this will be fine?"

"Everything will be just right, Severus," Harry reassured. "I'll go, and I'll come back soon. That should give you enough time to make the meal."

So Harry walked towards the forest, whistling under his breath. It usually took him a half hour to reach the village from their cottage, and he took his time, glancing around at the foliage and birds that chirped and fluttered from tree branch to tree branch. He arrived at the village, and opened the gate, making his way to Ron and Hermione's small home. He rapped on the door twice and cringed. A shrill scream came from inside of the house. He must have woken the baby up. 

Ron opened the door, sweating profusely, his face red and his eyes tired. "Harry!"

"Hi, Ron," Harry grinned, and looked in as Hermione shook a baby rattle at the small child laying in a wooden crib.

"Meet Rose," Ron gushed, "isn't she a doll?"

"Oh!" Harry stepped over to Hermione, who patted his shoulder and squeezed. The baby had quieted down, but as Harry gazed down at her, she erupted into a wail.

"Oh, hush, hush," Hermione said, and lifted Rose out of the crib, rocking her in her arms. "How have you been, Harry?"

"Has Severus been treating you alright?" Ron said, his face reddening even more.

"Actually, that's what I came over for." Hermione and Ron both froze and stared at Harry with concern. "Nothing like that, we...um. Well, we were talking this morning you see, and, er..." 

"Spit it out, mate!" Ron clapped his shoulder.

"Well see we were wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us." The words rushed out of him and strung together, and at first, Harry wasn't sure if they understood what he had said. 

"Harry? Well, I don't know, with Rose--" Ron started, looking uncomfortable, and Hermione cradled Rose to her chest.

"We can have Ginny watch her. Can't we, Ronald?"

Ron nodded slowly. Hermione smiled at Harry. "Rose is old enough now that I can have Ginny watch her from time to time," she said and turned to Ron. "Ginny can stay here and keep an eye on Rose, I'll leave bottles for her as well." 

Ron sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright," he said. "What's for dinner, anyway?"

"Steak," Harry said, the words coming out more eagerly than he intended. "And other things too."

"Other things..." Ron said, his eyes shifting to Hermione.

"Mashed potatoes, I helped a bit with that," Harry said. "Severus is actually a really good cook. I promise you'll like it."

"Oh, alright," Ron said, grinning. "I can never turn down steak and mashed potatoes."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Ron, go down and fetch Ginny so we can go."

Hermione rocked Rose back and forth and after a few moments, Ron came back with Ginny in tow. Ron's family didn't live very far, and the village was small.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and wrapped him in a hug. Harry patted her on the back, though it was a bit awkward. Ginny had always had a crush on him that Harry never reciprocated. 

"We'll be back soon, Gin," Ron said, as Hermione thanked her.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, finally releasing Harry from her embrace. Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry, before Ron, to Harry's surprise, said,

"Two towns over. We're going to another village to meet with someone Harry is living with."

Ginny's smile fell. "Oh."

"We won't be gone terribly long," Hermione called, as they walked out the door. "We'll be back by nightfall, surely."

Harry led Hermione and Ron through the forest as they chatted about their childhoods, inside jokes and the blandness of village life. Finally, they reached the cottage. The dusk sky settled around them, chirping birds replaced by a hooting owl. 

"You live here?" Ron whispered. "Well, it's nicer than I imagined, honestly..."

"What did you imagine, a cave?" Harry laughed, and Ron didn't say anything more. Harry opened the door, and a delicious smell greeted him.

"Wow, Severus, it smells great!" Harry said, and Severus emerged from the kitchen, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"I hope so, I didn't spend hours on it for nothing," Severus grumbled.

"Wait, so _that's_ the beast?" Ron whispered to Harry, and Hermione shushed him. Harry shrugged at Severus, because he knew Severus must have heard him.

"You must be Ron and Hermione," Severus said, and while he didn't smile, his lips quirked a little. "I've heard many things about you two."

"Right..." Ron said, as Hermione gasped.

"Your collection of books is impressive, Severus!" she gushed, her eyes darting over the walls. "I love books dearly, but I must admit that my collection isn't as expansive as yours."

"When you've lived as long as I have, there's nothing to do but amass things such as this," Severus said. "And I just so happen to be very fond of books. Among other things," he added, his eyes flicking to Harry briefly. Harry watched as Hermione blushed scarlet, and he thanked the heavens for the umpteenth time that Ron was quite clueless when it came to such things. "Why don't you all sit down, and I'll fetch dinner."

"I'll help you," Harry said, and followed Severus into the kitchen. Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. "It'll be fine," Harry said, his voice hushed. "There'll be nothing to worry about."

"Get the plates, will you?" Severus said. He seemed on edge, and Harry wished there was something he could do to make him feel less uncomfortable. Harry reached up and grabbed three plates, and Severus began spooning potatoes and sliding the steaks on top of them.

Harry carried Ron and Hermione's plates out first.

"Oh, it looks splendid!" Hermione said, and Ron nodded, looking eager to dig into his plate. Harry grinned and went to the kitchen to grab his own. The utensils were already set out, along with glasses of sparkling juice. Harry was fond of that drink, and so Severus made it a point to always keep it on hand. 

"Maybe I should...go to the room," Severus mumbled, and Harry turned on his heel to stare up at him.

"It'll be fine, Severus," Harry soothed. "Please, trust me. You didn't slave away in the kitchen just to go back to the bedroom to be alone."

Severus stared at him before letting out a huff of breath. "Fine," he said, and followed Harry into the living room, where Ron was already stuffing potatoes into his mouth.

"Ron, Ron, a little more decorum, please," Hermione hissed under her breath.

"Wow, this is great!" Ron said around a mouthful of potatoes. Severus sat down next to Harry. "Aren't you going to get some, Severus?"

Harry glanced over at Severus, who looked like a cat who'd just been doused in a bucket of ice water. "Er, he doesn't eat like us," Harry said. Hermione cleared her throat.

"So, Severus, are those spell books over there?"

Harry glanced down, Severus' hands were clenched in his lap tightly. "Yes."

"I haven't heard of many people who can use magic," Hermione said. Severus' hands twitched.

"I'm not a person, technically," Severus said, and his tone was gravelly. Harry kicked his foot and Severus sighed. "Only beasts can do magic like this. There are many different types of magic...conjuring, summoning, basic spells, potions..." 

"That's fascinating!" Hermione said. "I've never met someone who can do such amazing things. If only I'd met you sooner, I could have had more time to talk about magic. It's remarkable," she breathed, glancing around the book filled walls. Harry looked up at Severus, whose eyes widened. Apparently, he hadn't expected Hermione to be so accepting and eager to learn. 

"Yes, well, most of it is advanced, even for someone who is born with magic like I was. But I have always taught myself," Severus said, his tone slightly smug. Harry hid his grin in his spoonful of potatoes.

"You must be pretty powerful to be able to do such things," Hermione said, and bit into her steak. "And this is delicious, by the way."

"Thank you," Severus said, and Harry glanced up to catch his cheeks turning faintly pink. Harry grabbed his steak knife and fork. The steak looked amazing, and Harry couldn't wait to try it. He dug his fork in and lifted his steak knife to the meat. His elbow slipped, and the steak knife jabbed him in the other hand. A tiny drop of blood oozed from the fresh cut. 

"Ow," Harry said, and then inhaled sharply. He turned to look up at Severus, whose eyes were starting to glow red. "Er..."

Severus stood up. "I...have to check on something," he said, swiftly leaving the room. Once again, Harry was thankful that Ron was out of the loop, too focused on his steak and potatoes to look up and see what had just transpired. Hermione, however, had seen everything, and Harry blushed and looked down at his plate. 

"Harry, is he going to be alright?" Hermione murmured. Harry nodded frantically.

"He'll be fine. Well..." Harry drifted off. "Well, I'm sure he's embarrassed right now."

"Why should he be?" Hermione said, raising her voice as Harry flushed even more. "No one should ever be ashamed of who they really are. It's not as if he can help it."

"Hrp whrrt?" Ron mumbled through another bite, and Hermione shook her head. 

"Honestly...Harry, I know you had us over here for a reason. And I'm so happy you did," Hermione said. "Because Severus is wonderful, and he worked so hard to make this dinner for us, and he doesn't even eat human food! Besides," she added, "if he hadn't any self-control, surely you wouldn't still be here today."

Harry glanced over to the bedroom door. He knew Severus could hear everything that was being said, but not a peep came from the other room.

"You should ask him to come back," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Why'd he leave?"

Hermione bent over to Ron and whispered in his ear for a moment. Harry watched as Ron's eyes widened, and then, to his shock, Ron shrugged.

"I don't see why he left," Ron said. "'Mione's right." Ron set down his fork and swallowed, before pecking her on the cheek. "That's my brilliant girl."

Harry stood up, his utensils clattering. "I'll get him." He made his way to the bedroom and opened the door. Severus was standing by the window, staring out into the black night. His eyes were still glowing, and he looked like he was in pain. 

"I know you heard everything," Harry said, and Severus inclined his head slightly. "Please come back out."

Severus didn't say anything. Harry walked over to him, taking one clenched fist in hand. Slowly, Severus softened his grip, and Harry squeezed his open hand. "Please," Harry said. Severus sighed.

"I can't go back looking like this," Severus said, gazing down at Harry, his eyes glowing like a forest fire.

Harry glanced at the bedroom door, which was still open. He walked over to close it and stepped to the bed. "Then eat," Harry said, pulling his robe down a bit. "But I'm telling you now, they wouldn't mind." 

_"I_ mind," Severus hissed, and Harry reached for his hand again.

"I know," Harry said. "I told you, I'll always give you what you need."

Severus glanced over at the bed, and Harry sat down. Severus exhaled slowly. "Not on the neck," Severus said. "Your wrist."

Harry pulled up his long sleeved robe, and Severus walked over to him. He knelt before Harry, and Harry remembered the first time he met Severus, how he had scented his arm...Harry shivered.

Severus held his arm gently in both hands, rubbing his thumbs over Harry's skin. He lifted Harry's arm, giving the inside of his wrist a long, slow lick. Harry bit back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips.

"Harry," Severus murmured, and then he bit down. Harry bit the inside of his cheek in turn, trying not to make too much noise. But God, this always was so sensual...he felt even more connected to Severus this way. Severus' throat moved quickly as if he wanted to finish as soon as possible, and Harry wished he could tell him to slow down and enjoy his meal. He would have if Hermione and Ron weren't in the other room. 

After a minute, Severus broke away from Harry with a low, soft groan. "Thank you," Severus murmured, licking his wrist and whispering a spell. The bite healed, and Harry pulled his robe down over his arm.

"Come back out," Harry whispered, and Severus nodded, following Harry as he opened the bedroom door.

Harry sat back down at the table, and Severus sat next to him. Hermione glanced over at both of them.

"Glad you came back," Hermione said. "I hadn't even gotten to ask you much about potions yet. Can humans make potions, if they have the right ingredients?"

Severus' jaw went a bit slack, and Harry kicked his foot again. Severus seemed at a loss for words. "I...well, I suppose," Severus said, before adding, "but most potions require a certain degree of magic, or they won't work."

"Well, I'm so happy to have met you, then," Hermione said. "We're looking for something to help treat our daughter's colic. We haven't found any remedies yet, and while it's nothing too severe, I know it causes her discomfort."

Severus' eyes lit on one of the bookshelves, and he got out of his chair to grab a thick, leather-bound book. He set the book down on the table and flipped through the pages. 

"What's this one?" Hermione asked. Severus flipped another page.

"Potions for common ailments," he answered. He stopped on a glossy page and tapped his finger on it. He turned the book to face Hermione. "This one should aid in treating colic. It works for upset stomachs, too," and Harry watched in amusement as Severus glanced at Ron briefly, who was still shoveling food into his mouth.

"That's brilliant," Hermione breathed, her eyes scanning the page. "Can you brew this for us?"

"I will," Severus said. "It will take a fortnight, then it should be ready to be administered."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Severus." She flipped another page, and poured over it, her eyes widening. "Just amazing," she breathed.

Harry glanced up at Severus. Though his face was stoic, Harry could tell he was supremely pleased. Harry nudged his foot again, but this time, Severus nudged back.

After another half hour of talking, Hermione stood up with a yawn. "Would you like us to put the dishes in the sink?"

"No, I'll get them," Harry said, snatching the plates up and walking to the kitchen. He grinned to himself as he set them in the sink and walked back out to the living room.

"Harry, it's always so good to see you," Hermione wrapped her arms around him. She let him go and Ron patted him on the shoulder. "It was so nice to finally meet you, Severus."

"Yeah, thanks for dinner, it was brilliant," Ron said, and Severus inclined his head slightly.

"I'm glad you liked it," Severus said. He opened his mouth slightly, and Harry could see his fangs peek out. Ron turned a bit red, and Hermione held out her hand to shake Severus'.

"Thank you for the potion," Hermione said, as Ron nodded.

"I'll send it with Harry in a fortnight or so," Severus said, before adding, "but you're more than welcome to come back, both of you. I know Harry would be happy to see you."

"Thank you!" Hermione and Ron started out the door.

"Wait!" Harry said, "do you need me to show you the way back?"

Hermione tapped two fingers on the side of her head. "Photographic memory, Harry. We won't get lost." They walked out the door with another farewell wave. Severus shut the door behind them with a long sigh.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry said, and Severus turned. 

"I should never have trusted you with a steak knife," Severus smirked. Harry rolled his eyes a bit. "It was...tolerable."

"Tolerable, huh?" Harry fell down on the couch. "Get you talking about that potions nonsense and you'll go on for hours."

"It wasn't hours," Severus snapped. Harry grinned and gestured to the spot next to him on the couch. Severus sat down next to him and leaned back as Harry brushed Severus' hair back to expose his neck. Harry brushed his lips over a patch of skin, and Severus mumbled something under his breath. 

"Do you want a massage?" Harry snickered, and Severus turned his head back to glare at him.

"No, I'm actually a bit tired," Severus said. Harry sighed, and moved down to kiss his throat, feeling it bob against him as Severus swallowed. "I have a long day ahead of me, after all. I have to start brewing that potion."

"Yeah, potions, very exciting," Harry mumbled against him. He lifted his head to kiss Severus on the lips. Severus opened his mouth to him, sighing into Harry. Harry swallowed every single one of his breathy little sighs, and felt his heart pound a little harder each time. 

A year and a half ago, Harry would never have thought that he'd be happy with anyone, least of all a beast. But as Harry felt his heart beat faster in his chest, he imagined that he could feel it blossom too, like a rose that opened to greet the sun. He kissed Severus again, and he knew it would never be enough.


End file.
